1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices such as photodetectors, light emitting devices, and solar batteries, and more particularly, to electronic devices including graphene and/or quantum dots.
2. Description of Related Art
A quantum dot is a particle of a size that has a quantum confinement effect. A quantum dot may have various bandgaps according to its size, its material, and/or its structure thereof. A quantum dot may have an n-type or a p-type property without performing a doping process. Also, the quantum dot may be manufactured to a large area at low manufacturing costs. Owing to the above characteristics, quantum dots have been applied in a field of an optoelectronic device, for example, a photodetector, a light emitting device, and a solar battery. However, since the quantum dot has a low mobility, research to improve the mobility has been conducted.
Graphene is a material having a two-dimensional hexagonal structure in which carbon atoms are connected as a hexagon in a plane. Graphene has a very small thickness. For example, a thickness of graphene may correspond to a monoatomic layer. Since graphene has stable and excellent electrical/mechanical/chemical characteristics and an excellent conductivity, graphene is being considered as a next generation material. In particular, research onto manufacturing of electronic devices by using graphene, instead of silicon semiconductor, has been conducted. For example, a transistor using graphene as a channel layer by coupling graphene with another two-dimensional material or coupling graphene with a general semiconductor material has been developed.